pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: The Skylands
Plants vs. Zombies: The Skylands is a PvZ Game,with new features,areas,zombies,plants and more. Plants vs. Zombies: The Skylands: Telepods are a new feature of this game. Returning Plants Peashooter Umbrella Leaf Sunflower Flaming Pea Magnet-shroom Beetboxer Puff-shroom Lily Pad Cattail Gloom-shroom Pea Pod Snow Pea Spikerock Winter Melon Melon-pult Cabbage-pult Kernel-pult Threepeater Repeater Gatling Pea Pumpkin Wall-nut Tall-nut Lightning Reed Coconut Cannon Cob Cannon Spikeweed Blover Plantern Jalapeno Cherry Bomb Bloomerang Ice-shroom Hypno-shroom Doom-shroom Fume-shroom Scaredy-shroom Bonk Choy Chili Bean Chilly Pepper Sweet Pea Aspearagus Beet Bamboom Bamboo Shoot Beeshooter Shamrockstar Shamrock Iceberg Lettuce Spring Bean Split Pea Potato Mine Squash Imitater Starfruit Flower Pot (air raid version) Cactus Torchwood Chomper Coffee Bean Snapdragon Lightning Reed Power Lily Twin Sunflower Garlic New Plants Expresso Bean Fall Leaves Gravity-shroom Aqua-pot Disco Zomplant Day Shroom Snakegrass Seachomp Flower-shroom Breadfruit-pult Pine-apple Pumpkin-pult Suited-shroom Disco-shroom Gargantaur Zomplant Lime Cannon Tall Pea Lettuce Wizard Sports Choy Gobbler Swallowolf Kabloomerang Cornshooter Cabbage-shooter Shrink pea Laser pea Digger Apple BoomerFern Kitty-shroom Jack-In-The-Bush Cherrygold Dogwood Perfume Lily Carrot Blade Volcano Plant Celekinesis Split-shroom Ice Dragon Indian Arrowood Bubblegum Starfruit Breadfruit Mashroom Xylemphone Pork Chomp Returning Zombies Pianist Zombie Pogo Zombie Imp Cannon Explorer Zombie Gargantuar Imp Prospector Zombie Basic Zombie Conehead Zombie Buckethead Zombie Newspaper Zombie Ladder Zombie Jack In The Box Zombie Football Zombie Disco Zombie Backup Dancer Zomboni Zombie Yeti Dolphin Zombie Snorkel Zombie Screendoor Zombie Barrel Zombie Barrel Rolling Zombie DJ Zom-B Rocket Zombie Imposter Zombie Ice Block Zombie Mall Cop Zombie Gas Can Zombie Weight Lifter Zombie Flag Zombie Ducky Tube Zombie Balloon Zombie Bungee Zombie Dr. Zomboss Baseball Zombie Target Zombie Trash Can Zombie Seagull Zombie Chicken Wrangler Zombie Zombie Chicken Coach Zombie Vampire Imp New Zombies Jet Rider Zombie Sensei Zombie Zombie Pig Areas Day - Just like the normal day (you unlock the Peashooter,Sunflower,Wall-nut and Potato Mine) Skyland 1: The Peaceful Land - In this area,it's similar to pirate seas,you don't have some areas to plant on. Skyland 2: Scaryland - In This Area,Vampire Zombies appear. They can eat your plants in 2 bites (not including the Wall-nut or Tall-nut or pumpkin,they have their normal health),their are also Trick or Treating Zombies. It's also night time. Skyland 3: Foggy Skyland - In this Area,there is lot's of fog,so blovers and planterns can do the trick Skyland 4: The Freezing Skyland - This area has a chance of freezing plants,frozen plants WILL not freeze though,hot plants like the Plantern,Torchwood,Flaming Pea or Sunflower can keep them warm,so as other fire plants. Skyland 5: The Volcanos - This area has volcanos,frozen plants can melt,normal plants can burn,then they disappear,flaming plants will only work,such as the Plantern,Sunflower,Flaming Pea,Torchwood and other Fire Plants. Skyland 6: The Night - Mushrooms and the Coffee Bean are unlocked in this world,it has 13 levels,in it. Skyland 7: Disappearing Land - This area,has an earthquake,random parts of the area may fall off,even plants may tip over,it's the best to use the Flower Pot (air raid version) along with Catapult plants. Skyland 8: Battlefield - Zombies now have guns. Skyland 9: The Tropical Beach Skyland - You can now plant Aquatic Plants,in the areas with water. Skyland 10: Tornado - Tornados appear,killing zombies and plants. Skyland 11: Survival Island - It's daytime,though sun only falls from the sky once a minute. You now have a shop called Penny's Trunk. Skyland 12: Waterfall Mountain - You have 3 collumns of Lily Pads,using Lily Pads are good Skyland 13: Iceberg Skyland - Zombies are faster then usual. Skyland 14: Gravity Land - Peas bounce around,then disappear,catapults work perfectly,but they have a 20% chance of shooting incorrectly. Skyland 15: Doom Island - This area is night time,with a huge earthquake,that sometimes Flower Pots (air raid version) can even bounce,making the plant on it fall off. This is also the final battle with Dr. Zomboss. Story The zombies go in a jet and fly to the Skylands,Crazy Daves tells you and you go into a jet and land on the Peaceful Land. Gallery 1hcWW.png|Sunflower,the roots and stems are changed and it's a bit taller. 1hdic.png|Peashooter,it's the same color and taller. 1hdjQ.png|Wall-nut 1hPzh.png|Flower Pot (Air Raid Version) But instead of wings,a propeller. Trivia *There are NO upgrades. *Sunflower is a bit taller and has a darker stem *Winter Melon is now 525 sun. *Scaredy-shroom is extended to 50 sun. Category:Game versions